Painting flowers
by TheLovelyMadOne
Summary: "I am still painting flowers.". He would paint the roses red for her to just save her. And she would paint flowers with him because she loved him. SoKai
1. Chapter 1: She Followed You

Painting flowers. 1

.

_I am still painting flowers for you._

.

A little girl was holding a paint brush. The little girl dipped the paint brush in the red paint container. Such a pretty color red was.

It was such a shame something so beautiful yet so delicate would be the color of-

_"Mama! Mama!"_

-death. For the color red was never a good thing especially-

The little girl blinked.

-when a killer paints it.

.

_"I shall paint the flowers red as you request, my queen."  
><em> .

.  
>Kairi blinked as she read the story. The sad sad sad story about a little girl who fell down a rabbit hole and entered a new world was force to paint flowers until the roses were red as the queen's favorite color.<p>

Red of course.

Kairi was tired of reading fairytales that were absolutely boring. Kairi didn't understand why she of all people had to read them.

But what drove her to read them was the promise of seeing the fairytale. By actually going to wonderland and meet Alice and the Mad Hatter.

Was good enough for her to pick open the book and read it until her head hurt.

But Kairi promised Sora and Riku and King Mickey that yes she would read these fairytales in exchange to go see the fairytales and catch up with the six princesses of heart so of course Kairi agreed to their little game to educate her. But Kairi was getting rather sick of it.

Very very very sick of it.

Kairi would rather paint the roses red than read some 40 year old story.

Kairi would rather be in a mysterious land than stuck in prison like now surronded by beautiful waters.

She'd rather be feeling excitement than boredoom.

Why Kairi would rather be excited than bored.

Anything but boredom was what Kairi wanted to feel. Unfortunately those feelings would have to wait and be patient.

Kairi would give _anything_ than to be stuck here in her_ girly_ _pink_ room waiting for a miracle to happen.

Rather suddenly Kairi heard the bushes start moving for no reason. It was a little bit chilly but the wind wasn't picking up that hard. Maybe it's just your imagination. Kairi thought to herself. Besides she still had homework to do and-

The bushes started moving again only this time Kairi could vaguely here someone cursing rather loud enough to reach Kairi's ears.

_Was_ _it Vanitas? Has he come here to kill me? What is making that noise? What if it's wolf? What's going on?_ Kairi thought worried as she crinkled her bright red eyebrows together.

_Perhaps it's nothing but a bunch of rabbits_ Kairi thought.

Yes rabbits...

_"Alice!"_

Kairi whipped her head around to the window that was facing her to the left of her. Kairi opened the window and shivered in her simple shirt sleeved lovely night gown with its Lolita frills' and blue bows. Kairi's mom picked it out claiming her daughter looked "Absolutely lovely! Why you look like a beautiful doll!" Kairi cringed at the memory.

Glancing down the bushes were still moving.

Without giving a thought Kairi swung her barefooted feet to meet the prickly bushes. Standing in the knee deep bushes, Kairi can already feel the thorns prickling at her dainty feet. Kairi of course ignores the pain and takes a step on to something soft.

Very very very soft. Like when her red shoulder length hair feels when she brushes it out. Or when she hugs a warm towel that recently came out of the dryer.

Ah the simple things that can make oneself happy and content.

But that warm and soft feeling under her foot had dashed out and was running up the hill.

What made Kairi jump out of the bushes and start following the rabbit was on its neck was a red ribbon with white soldiers dancing on the ribbon.

So Kairi ran and follow that mysterious white rabbit.

.

.  
>The tea party hostess turned her head towards the hidden door as the wind started to pick up. A smile was placed on the hostess lips. Alice is coming, you better prepare my queen. The hostess thought a smirk gazing her lips. The flowers looked at each other with shock for they knew.<p>

"Alice is coming! Spread the word to tell the mad hatter that his princess has coming at last!"

.

But in all the excitement was a shiny glimmering of fear in those Tall flowers.

"Be sure not to tell Cheshire Cat! For the Queen of Hearts will have our heads!"

.

Kairi didn't honestly know why she was chasing a white _white, white_ rabbit. One thing was for sure Kairi's feet were starting to hurt.

Even Naminè who hardly talks to Kairi was complaining.

Kairi of course ignore Naminè. Some say Kairi didn't exactly trust Naminè. After all if Naminè hadn't lured Sora into Castle Oblivion a year wouldn't have been wasted and maybe...

_No don't think about it. It's useless to think about it, Kairi. Who knows what would have happened? Probably nothing but nonsense! Yeah that's right nonsense..._ Kairi thought.

_But why are so mad to follow a white rabbit? What sparks you to do something so foolish?_

**It's because we're mad. Madly.**

_Who are these voices inside my head? Am I crazy?_ Kairi thought to herself.

Kairi noticed the white rabbit jumped down a hole with a tree growing out of it.

If it wasn't for the full moon and the stars Kairi wouldn't of seen the big rabbit jump down a dark hole.

Kairi edged over the big hole.

Kairi it seemed had two choices.  
>One she could ignore her urged to jump down a hole. Two she could jump.<p>

So many decisions yet so very few.

Suddenly a strong wind caught up with her and-

The hostess smirked. "Your dear Alice is here, my prince."

-fell down the rabbit hole.

.

_Just like their dear Alice_

.

**A/N: Please go read my other works and review of course!  
>Due date: November 22<strong>

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2: She Fell Down

**Painting Flowers. 2 **

**A/N: Review.**

**Warning: Not for children. Just thought I'd let you know 'coz it's not. That's why it's rated M. For mature. Coz they swear like you & me.**

.

.

"_Wish we could start all over."_

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Falling down a deep and mysterious hole wasn't as scary as you would think it would be. <em>It's a feeling that you get when you're…excited but also scared.<em> Kairi thought as she jumped from a bed to a couch to a...pillow?

_How odd._

_What is this place? Why are all these things, for the most part, inside a hole? Isn't this some ordinary rabbit hole?_ Kairi thought. Apparently not it was some ordinary rabbit hole. It was such a bizarre experience to be in such a place.

_Where ever I am going to go? What's going to happen to me? Will I make it back alive?_ Kairi thought as she began to fall…..

_**You will survive.**_

Kairi closed her eyes.

_**I promise you.**_

Kairi's eyelashes fluttered.

_**Alice, I swear.**_

Kairi's eyes opened in surprise.

"_Alice?"_

But at that moment, Kairi didn't care. Kairi was a little freaked out.

So Kairi what any other human would do.

Scream.

Scream.

Scream.

Because no one can hear you when you scream in the dark.

.

.

.

"_Trying to open my eyes, a chance to make it alright."_

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Oh my gosh.<em>

The prince turned to the Hostess. "Is she here yet-? I can sense her, Hostess—"

The Hostess eyes opened to reveal blue eyes that would make the sky (_Ah yes, the sky._) jealousd of. The Hostess green eye shadow danced on her eye lids.

"—Hostess she is here. _Alice_ is here! Oh Hostess you and the mad Hatter were right all along! I knew it myself! Why _Alice_ will save us all! Oh Hostess! I think that—" As the prince began to foolishly blab about silly things, the Hostess tuned him out of thoughts of worry and wonder.

_Alice, you have come at last. For your prince cannot shut up._

_The same prince who will be your king as to his queen._

_You two will fall madly in love. _

_Odd indeed._

_Isn't that right?_

The hostess eyes flutter once more.

"-And I'm just so excited that _Alice _has come! I cannot wait for _Alice_—"

_Alice, your dear prince is certainly an idiot._

_Just a warning, just a secret._

_How ironic._

The hostess cleared her throat. Everything around them seem to froze in time as the Hostess opened her eyes(_Again she did and did._).

"You are such a idiot, Prince. I feel bad for _Alice_."

The prince looked back at the Hostess, a confused expression on his hamous boyish face.

The Hostess smirked.

"_You'll_ find out soon enough. You moron."

The prince scoweled. "Shut up, you creepy _whore-_" The prince snapped.

A smack was heard amongest the flowers.

_gasp!_

_laugh!_

_smile!_

The flowers snickered at the foolish spiky brunette boy.

_"What an absolute idiot!"_

_"Indeed!"_

_"Never anger the lady!"_

At great strides the man in a top hat reached the prince.

The prince looked up to see the New Mad Hatter was staring down at him. "Wha-?"

The Mad Hatter stared at the Hostess who smiled in her sincere way. The New Mad Hatter sighed and smacked the prince in the back of the head (_like lover, like lover_) as the prince began to talk.

"Hey! What was that for you bas-!" the Prince nearly shouted. The new Mad Hatter glared down at him.

"You idiot. Never test the patience amongest us. Or else _I'll have your head_. I'm the reason you still have your head. So don't question my patience with you. Now go to the tea party room without another _fucking_ word before I smack you again. You give me headaches." The New Mad Hatter snapped at the foolish prince.

"But-!" the prince started to protest.

"Not another _bloody_ word out of you, twat. I'll meet you there." The New Mad Hatter added as he walked over to the Hostess, who smiled in his presence.

The flowers began to whisper amongst themselves.

_"How Randy is he?"_

_"Very! That's why she-"_

_"Shhh!"_

As they whispered, the Hostess put her hands around the New Mad Hatter's neck. The New Mad Hatter put his hands on her waist in response. "You smell like vanilla. Were you with the White Queen?" he asked her. She shook her head. "No I was painting one of the flowers white. The flower these days can't decide now, _can they_?" The Hostess explained to the Mad Hatter.

_"How scandalous!"_

_"Indeed!"_

_"Shut up or I'll cut you all!"_

The New Mad Hatter stroked her long black hair that was always a bit damp for some odd reason but the smell of _her_ was so comforting to _him_. "How much more longer till _Alice_ comes?" He asked her knowing that the subject would comfort her.

The Hostess smiled pulling away leaning her forehead up against his. Their faces were just only centimeters apart. "Soon, Riku. Soon she will come and the_ Prince_ will fall in love. Then the _child_ will be born. If everything goes _well_." She said holding a hand to her belly where her green sparkling dress shimmers against her hand.

Riku took her hand and put to his face. He wouldn't let the '_what if's_' happen. He would let only what was supposed to happen.

And he would.

_Because he's mad, that's why._

"Mitsuki." His bass voice was like music to her ears.

She lifted her head to meet his eyes.

_His pretty pretty pretty eyes that made her feel like—_

"Is she here?"

_-a human with a heart. A somebody who was no longer an anybody. _

_She would give him everything of hers, just to feel alive._

"Yes. You better go. _Alice_ is about to hit something hard…"

He met her gaze.

"Call it _Wonderland_, if you please."

He nodded.

She nodded.

The flowers knew not to talk too loud. For the flowers knew how important it was for them to be together. Unfortunately it was scandalous, they could help but whisper in awe.

_"Oh my."_

_"Those two."_

_"Won't they get killed?"_

_"They're not suppose to-"_

_"But they are!"_

_But they couldn't be._

_But they were._

"Go. Keep your promise. I am still _painting flowers_ for you. I just don't want you to lose your head." She said solemnly to him her eyes never leaving his.

The mad Hatter sighed.

_"Always worry about others than yourself. I don't want to lose my head. But when I wake up, the dream isn't done."_

Mitsuki smiled.

Riku leaned in.

Their lips touched.

_A spark._

_Electricity._

_Her lips._

_His lips._

_It was intoxicating._

_Yet real._

"I Promise I will keep it, Hostess. And we will live happily ever after. _I promise_." He said his hand crushed in hers.

She nodded.

Smiled she did.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

_And just like that, he disappeared as he came leaving her amazed that he promised._

_Again._

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Kairi was falling at full speed of air.<p>

_Yet _very odd things were flying up towards her.

_To greet her of course._

Then just as quickly as she had been falling, Kairi hit land.

Well more like she fell into something _really really really_ hard and cold.

And that fell hurt kind of bad.

Kairi pushed herself up to her feet where she fell through and onto…

"_Alice."_

…a wooden table.

_Which was definitely going to give me a painful bruise._ Kairi opened her eyes to see a tiny door. A very very very tiny door that it was.

_How odd. This place is just so weird. _Kairi thought as she looked around the room. There was old brown and white tile on the floor yet a chandelier on the…roof was it? Possibly. Maybe. In the middle of the tiny room was a wooden table with a key and a small bottle with a note that said,

'_Drink Me_.'

All over the room was furniture that seemed to be stuck to the walls. Which was more than _odd_.

It was bizarre.

And weird.

So many indescribable things.

Things that not even you would believe or understand.

It was all very hard to comprehend.

Here she was in a strange foreign place that she had never been to yet, it was both exciting and scary.

_Why not?_ Kairi thought, feeling excitement since the first time she had stepped into this bizarre situation.

So Kairi unscrewed the cap and lifted the short clear _glass_ bottle to her naturally pink lips and took a tiny sip.

Whatever just went down her throat made her cough so hard her throat was burning.

But it wasn't just the bitter disgusting drink that made her scream in pain.

_She had shrunk!_

"_Doesn't she ever learn?"_

"_Never does, never will. If I was her, I would have at leaste brought the key with me."_

"_At least, Alice's clothes shrunk with her. Besides, even if she was naked, the Hostess would save her."_

Kairi turned around to see….no one. Kairi looked over her shoulder. The voices where still talking but they seem to keep fading as the chatted about….whatever they were chatting about.

Then she noticed a cake in a short glass box. _They seem to favor those glass boxes a lot, don't they?_ Kairi thought as she lifted the lid and took note of the note that said, _'Only one bite._'

_Only one bite huh? I guess I'll try._ Kairi thought as she lifted a ting crumb from the glass box.

The cake was just as bitter as the drink.

All of the sudden, Kairi's head came in contact with the ceiling and it's glorious chandelier.

_Ouch._ Kairi thought as she rubbed her head with her ten feet body. Kairi grabbed the key and took another sip of the disgusting drink.

Just like before she was tiny again.

With the key in her hand, Kairi looked at the smallest door she had ever seen in her fifteen years old life.

Then with a shrug and thoughts of '_What can go wrong?'_Kairi turned the key into the knob and opened the door.

Kairi widened her eyes.

_The tall colorful flowers that were talking very land._

_The pink sky filled with clouds shaped like teacups._

_The unusually abnormal animals walking around, talking._

_The tall forest with it's greenery in sight._

_The dirt road that…sparkled? Yes sparkled a little. _

Kairi stand in awe.

_Where mushrooms grow at your feet._

_Where boys are stupid and sweet._

_A place only a dream can take you._

Kairi's mouth opened.

The Hostess smirked.

The prince looked in the direction of the entrance.

The new mad Hatter shook his head.

_Wonderland._

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

**W**

**E**

**L**

**C**

**O**

**M**

**E**

**T**

**O**

**W**

**O**

**N**

**D**

**E**

**R**

**L**

**A**

**N**

**D**

.

.

.

.

**Where everyone, including yourself, is just **_**mad**_**.**

.

.

.

* * *

><p>The Hostess smirked as she walked up the hill. The Hostess could sense <em>Alice<em> all right. In fact, _Alice's _feelings were so strong they were bouncing off her aura.

"Kairi."

Kairi turned to see a beautiful girl in a beautiful dress. The girl had hair as black as the night sky, blue eyes that shined like ocean's on a sunny day against the green sparkle eye shadow along with some black eyeliner that made the girl's eyes pop even more. The girl's dress had a short sleeved puff with a low neckline that would make every girl insecure but _this girl_. The girl's top part seem to have some corsage with green ribbons making Kairi's B cups feel even smaller. Then a ribbon was across her waist indicating when the green puffy sparkly dress. The dress stopped at mid thigh showing off her green fishnets that seemed to go on for miles. The outfit ended with _purple-sparkly_ pumps making the girl a few inches taller than Kairi. The girl did though have a few necklaces that made her look more sexier thanks to the ruffled color that matched her outfit especially the choer which was the only thing ruffled but still.

What was odd about the whole esmble is that the girl had a tiny green top hat plus when the girl put her hansds on her hips, the short sleeved was all an illusion. It was actually….well Kairi didn't know what it was. All she knew that the dress was kind of like a hidden illusion.

The girl smiled.

Kairi took a step towards the girl in the _pretty prettty pretty _dress.

"Kairi was it? I'm sorry to inform you but…"

The girl trailed off making Kairi anxious. _What's going to happen? Am I going to die?_ Kairi thought as her eye brows crinkled.

The girl gave her a sincere smile and the girl hold out her hand.

Kairi looked at the girl in surprise.

The girl finally took a deep a breath and said what felt like years was actually minutes was,"_Alice._ You're finally here. I know that's not your name but it's the power you hod to free me. My name is something for later but call me the Tea Party Hostess. Hostess for short, it's kind of like a nickname you would say. I hope that your journey here was well and oh." The Hostess smiled again revealing sparkles all over her face and lips.

"_Welcome to Wonderland._ Follow me if you don't mind. Just trust me and only me. I can only promise that I will die for your safety, _Alice._" The Hostess said in a serious tone of voice.

The Hostess voice was pleasant and smooth like Cinderella's only better.

Kairi looked down at the Hostesses fingerless gloved hands.

"You're just too noble—

Mitsuki lifted her hand to meet Kairi's gaze.

"—_Hostess_."

Mitsuki's eyes smiled.

Kairi only smirked.

The Hostess smirked.

"Don't get cocky or you'll lose your head-

Kairi only stared.

"-_Alice_."

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

"_I hear voices over my shoulder."_

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Kairi? You're <em>Alice!<em>"

Kairi turned to see a familiar face.

"Sora? You're the _Prince_!"

Sora ran up to kairi and hugged her.

_Happily ever at last? I think not._

The Hostess turned around.

The flowers screamed as the Hostess turned her head.

"_We're living in a nightmare!"_

_Alice!_

* * *

><p>The New mad Hatter gave the Old Mad Hatter his tea and looked up to hear the flower's scream.<p>

After a long silence the old Mad Hatter spoke," They've got that damn cat."

Riku's eyes darken. "Not for long. As long as the Hostess lives, the Cheshire cat is a slave to her. Besides, we've got _Alice_." Riku replied.

The old Mad Hatter chuckled. "You've got that right,

_Mad Hatter."_

Riku shook his sliver hair.

_Oh, Alice you've come to the tea party at last_.

.

.

**W**

**E**

**L**

**C**

**O**

**M**

**E**

**B**

**A**

**C**

**K**

**T**

**O**

**T**

**H**

**E**

**N**

**I**

**G**

**H**

**T**

**M**

**A**

**R**

**E**

**C**

**H**

**I**

**L**

**D**

**R**

**E**

**N**

.

.

.

**A/N: Write a review lovelies. **

**A super special thanks to: Blue -Niagra & Lady Kaliska! But thanks to Lady Kaliska, she reviewd my story!**

**a/n: Revised this on December 8th.**

**ANOTHER NOTE: Thanks to Sincerly Ash, my new BETA.**

**Thanks for Favoriting&Following, I reallly do appericiate it! Until chapter 3...bye-bye!**

**Due Date: November 26.**


	3. Chapter 3: She Will Smile

**Painting Flowers 3**

**She Will Smile**

**A/N: Pretty sad, you guys.**

**Warning: Not for kiddies.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_I wanna see your face and know I've made it home."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>There was once a boy who painted the world white.<p>

_Ah such a bright light._

The boy painted it with happiness and content. The boy painted the walls white until—

"_Terra! Terra!" _

-the boy's friend painted them black.

And the color made the boy—

"_Ventus!"_

-fall asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**W**

**E**

**L**

**C**

**O**

**M**

**E**

**T**

**O**

**T**

**H**

**E**

**M**

**Y**

**S**

**T**

**E**

**R**

**Y**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><em>The Tea Party<em>

Riku set down a cup to the Old Mad hatter. Riku knew.

Riku knew that the Old Mad Hatter was going to sleep.

_And never waking up._

**Such a sweet tragedy.**

Yet a terrible ending.

_**Oh what a shame.**_

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

"_Nothing's making sense at all."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><em>I can't believe it…I can't believe it….I can't believe it….I can't believe it…I can't believe it….I just can't believe it…..<em>Kairi thought as she squeezed hugged Sora. "K-kairi I c-can't really breathe…._at all_." Sora gasped for air.

Kairi immensely let go of the boy worried for his respiratory system but then she remembered where she was.

_Fucking Wonderland._

_Where Am I?_

_Why is Sora here?_

_Where is Riku? _

_Who's that girl that has a creepy smile?_

_And why am I constantly being called Alice?_

_What the heck?_

"I'm sure you have many questions, _Alice_. But first, we must hurry." The so called Hostess said, stepping forward.

Kairi crinkled her eyebrows.

"Why?"

The Hostess smiled.

"Because we're going to be late if we don't hurry."

Kairi blinked and shook her head.

"I know _that_, my dear Hostess. What I'm asking is, where are we going? And quit calling me—"

"A Tea Party is that enough for you—"

The Hostess stared and glared.

_What a joy it will be._

"—_Alice_."

Kairi glared right back.

_This bitch!_

"I **said** quit calling me _Alice you—"_

_If only you knew, Alice._

"—_bitch_."

The hostess sighed.

"_Alice, _we simply don't have time so all I ask is to—"

_Oh how I wish to throw insults like tea cups._

"—_follow me _or will it _kill _you?"

And with that, the Hostess turned on her heel and walked in the opposite direction leaving those two to gape at her wake.

_Damn you!_

And for the said angry red head to grab her stunned friend, stomp off rather angrily after the Hostess.

_Oh what a fucking joy_. The two thought.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

"_You could paint them…red if you don't like white."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>"My Queen, Alice is here at last! Oh she is here bright as day and black as night! My Queen of Hearts I will slice her neck and her breath! I will my queen! For I assure you that you have picked no better man and soon, wonderland and everything between will be ours to own!" the Knave of Hearts eagerly told the Queen of Hearts.<p>

Instead of a big head, the Queen of Hearts had green evil skin. The Queen of Hearts was a manipulator and a wizard who held great power.

For throughout _Wonderland_ or _Underland_ as she would call this land, she scared everyone except—

-that damn Hostess.

It was the Hostess who holds no fear. It had coordinately surprised the Queen that someone so vulnerable and so naïve hold no fear to the Queen of Hearts, _her_ in the expression.

_How come she fears me not at all? Have I not been too harsh? Why I am the scariest of them all! Yet this little green bug does not fear me? I will show them all!_ The Queen of Hearts thought with anger.

"Maleficent!"

The Queen turned in disgust.

_Although her head was not nor big or small her heart was filled with anger and disgust as all. The Queen's Heart held no patience especially not for the Hostess. For the Queen of Heart's men would kill all of Wonderland in her iron fist called power. And off would be with the Hostess head!_

_A scary deadly fairytale would be unraveled for once._

_And for all._

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

"_I shall have your head!"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>The Old Mad Hatter lifted his bushy head of curls and curls of nonsense to see the face that would save—<p>

"_I banish you depressing thoughts! I banish you from this land from your conduct and unethically righteous!"_

-_Wonderland_. But not him, a rather unfortunate point to be mad about being so _old_.

But oh well.

Life was like a tea party.

_Evantually you leave and end up somewhere better and bigger. And you end up leaving behind a legacy and hero to fix the mess you made. _Thought The Old Mad Hatter.

"_Alice!" _

"You have finally arrived at last."

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

"_Cat keeps on talking."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>"Hello." A shiver ran up Kairi's spin. Kairi turned to see with shock wide eye a—<p>

_With haunting eyes that kill and a toothy grin to match._

-a floating gray-green striped_**cat**_ it was.

Kairi couldn't help but stop and stare.

And stare.

And stop.

And stare.

And stop.

And _just _stare.

With her mouth wide open like an idiot.

The Hostess turned her head and scoffed.

"Oh look it's the _supposedly _Cheshire Cat. Say _Cheshire Kitty_—"the Hostess mocked.

The Cheshire smile was turned into a frown and his eyes into a glare.

"—I thought _bells _were for cats that are nothing more than _playthings_. Huh, I was right, you turned into a _plaything _for the Queen of Hearts. Foolish _kitty_." The Hostess taunted the Cat whose glare turned to ice as the Hostess spoke.

_That is someone I don't want to be if I was him_ Kairi thought.

But the Cheshire cat turned to Kairi.

"_Is this Alice? Hostess I have power to kill you and I will."_

The Hostess shrugged her shoulders.

"_Can you prove it's her? Call out her name and see what she says."_The Hostess said bored with a hint of satisfaction.

The Cheshire cat cleared his throat.

"_Alice."_

_No response._

The hostess shook her head and smiled.

"_Kairi, let's keep on going shall we?"_

_And so she followed the Hostess with Sora in tow and for the Cheshire to gawk._

**But it's not over yet.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**F**

**O**

**L**

**L**

**O**

**W**

**M**

**E**

**D**

**O**

**W**

**N**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>A Special thanks to: Sincerely Ash. My BETA.<strong>

**Due date: December 4 **

**Please Review! Until the next time!**

**Preview.**

* * *

><p>"<em>I would never hurt a fly or a head. Instead I would sit in a corner and dream of a wonderful world." said the White Queen.<em>

_The White solider nodded. "I know Aqua."_

* * *

><p>Yes it's short but also sweet. Sorry for being so late!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4: She Talked

**Painting Flowers. 4**

**Dedicated: **to All Time Low(Sexy). And Lady Kaliska. And Fly Away Max(hehe.). Thanks for the champagne. And the love(Yes!). I think. Also to: **SincerlyAsh**. She my BETA. (: Go read her stories as well :)

**Disclaimier: **I can claim Meth(all I want) but I can't claim you(damn) or the champagne now can I? No I think not.

**A Super Special Note That If You Don't Read It Will Cost You The Tea: **I'm going on a short hiatus but fear not, I will be back! I have finals coming up in a few weeks! But I will resume my stories on:

Aschenputtel. 2: 2st

Painting Flowers: 22nd

One-Shots: 21, 22, & 23rd

**A NASTY NOTE THAT I LEAVE FOR YOU:**sorry for late posting. I had school. I actually I still do. Bleh. But I got it on time, no? Yes.

**Enjoy Guys! GIVE ME A REVIEW AND I'LL WRITE HETALIA. Hm yes? SCREW THAT. JUST WRITE A REVIEW! I said please.:** I know you guys read my story. Just please write a review? It's the hoildays and it's time to spread hoilday cheer. (NOT EVERYTHING IS ABOUT CHRISTMAS! STUPID ADVERTISING!)

I love you guys. No I'm not on crack(I swear on Coke, I'm not). I'm on Meth. Couse I'm crazy like that.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

"_Strangle place, What is this place?"_

.

.

.

* * *

><p>A long, long, <em><strong>long <strong>_time ago lived a warrior named **Aqua**. She was everything you could have wanted in a girl: responsible, well-mannered, kind, helpful, brave, strong, and most importantly _stubborn._

_Ah yes, stubborn indeed._

Yet out of all the people that were chosen, Aqua was.

But the odd part was-

_So mysterious indeed._

-She wasn't royalty.

Was it the reason that caused a great evil to become part of Wonderland?

_It's always possible._

_That's always the reason these days._

_Maybe._

_Maybe not._

But why should I tell you when you can read the story?

**Exactly.**

_Once upon there was a girl with blond hair who sat in a field listening to her sister lecturing. Something white had caught her eye. __**Why is that a rabbit in a top hat?**__ thought the girl as she let her curiosity grow. "Alice! Oh my dear, Alice where are you?" called her sister. Alice had a chosen: Go to her sister or follow the rabbit. _

"_Alice!"_

_Alice fell down a rabbit hole. While chasing the White Rabbit._

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**"_Aqua!"_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>"So where are we going, Hostess?" Kairi asked as she and Sora walked hand and hand,<em> it's like a dream came true. I want to melt I'm so happy.<em>, to keep up with the speed walking Hostess.

The Hostess turned her head to meet Kairi's eye and glared.

_Hard._

_Cold._

_And scary._

_Very scary._

_She's not happy for some reason. What is she? Bi-polar? Must be. I've never met anyone so…quirky. Yeah. Quirky and bitchy describes her character….no wait…a little bit of coldness. Wait…I don't know anymore. It seems like she's constantly changing her character, like she's on Meth or something. _Kairi thought as she stared at the back of the Hostess.

The rest of the way was uncomfortable silence.

_Very uncomfortable silence_.

It was like a big thick tension blanket had washed over them.

And they couldn't get it off.

_How awarkward._

* * *

><p>The hostess was smiling with joy as she (<em>finally<em>) reached the one place she could be at ease with herself.

_The Tea party has just begun. _The hostess thought.

"_Where are we?_"

The Old mad Hatter cackled.

"Why you are in _Wonderland_! Everyone is truly, mad!" The Old Mad Hatter sang.

"Shut up and drink your tea. The Doctor said not to laugh or you'll die. _Sooner than expected_ he had said." Riku said bluntly as he sent the chipped tea cup down in front of the Old Mad Hatter.

The Old Mad Hatter sighed. "Where's _Alice, Mad Hatter_?" the Old Mad Hatter asked.

The Hostess smiled and grabbed Kairi's pale wrist.

"_Here, Tag. You're it_."

The Old Mad Hatter smiled. "Come sit next to me and drink some tea, we have a lot to discuss, _Alice_."

Kairi sat.

_With the shivers in her body, she was a little scared._

_Who said Alice was brave at first?_

**Beware the nightmares that will come tonight.**

**And the so called dreams tomorrow.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**T**

**I**

**C**

**K**

**T**

**O**

**C**

**K**

**O**

**N**

**T**

**H**

**E**

**C**

**O**

**C**

**K**

**S**

**H**

**E**

**R**

**A**

**N**

**U**

**P**

**T**

**H**

**E**

**C**

**L**

**O**

**C**

**K**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><em>White Wonderland<em>

Everyone dreams of Wonderland and her beauty. They dream of meeting the Mad Hatter and celebrating their 'birthday'. They pray of meeting the Queen. They wish to painting the white rose's red. They have hopes of glory, bravery, and royalty as _Alice _once did.

_Oh if only they know the truth about the roses._

_And the paint they would have to shed._

_And the horror truth about the so called Wonderland._

The white Queen closed her eyes. Her land was still alive and beautiful yet sacred. It was the prettiest yet safest land to be in, yet it was also in grave danger.

_Damn the Queen of Hearts._

_Why?_

"Aqua." A white solider appeared behind her.

The White Queen turned to see her knight. The knight that had come back at last. The knight who was her everything yet he did not know a thing.

_What a love wasted._

"They're coming aren't they?" The White Queen asked as she stared out the window in fear of images that kept her up at night.

The White Solider nodded. "They're coming for _Alice_. Whether we are ready or not, they're coming." The White Solider shudder inside of the images that could happen once more.

The White Queen sighed. "Does the Queen of Heart's know who he loves yet? Or is it all just a game to her as it is now before us? Tell me, Solider, how is it someone so powerful yet so oblivious can't see love?"

The White Solider could sense the White Queen was referring to him but the White Solider refrained from asking so. "I'm sure; it will all go down, now won't it?"

"If the roses get painted, we'll never be satisfied." The White Queen said tired.

"You know, you're the first White Queen to have blue hair and blue eyes."

"And—"

_Please._

_Don't tell her._

_I love you. _

_Because who could._

_Want or would._

_To love someone who's more foolish than Alice,_

_Like me._

"—you're also the first to earn your place as Queen. After all these years, fast asleep, praying for a miracle. You rise up and wow everyone. Including—"

_I beg you._

_Don't._

"—Me."

**I'm a monster in waiting.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**P**

**A**

**I**

**N**

**T**

**I**

**N**

**G**

**F**

**L**

**O**

**W**

**E**

**R**

**S**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Follow the man in the top hat.<strong>

"What do you mean, I am _Alice_?" Kairi asked the 'Old' Mad Hatter.

Kairi didn't understand. How could she be _Alice_? She wasn't curious by any means, nor foolish. If anything, Kairi was like the _duchess,_ plain and unassuming, was what Kairi was.

She couldn't be _Alice._

_There's no way I'm Alice. _

_Alice is brave._

_Alice is fearless._

_Alice is strong._

_Alice can handle anything. And everything you can't._

_That's why we call her 'Alice' and you just 'you'._

_You can't claim to be Alice._

_Alice is special._

"You claim you are not Alice? Yet you act so much like her, it's quite scary. You claim you are the duchess yet the duchess is anything but plain and unassuming. Besides, you were the one to follow the white rabbit and fall down a hole. Not me, you did that. I have to say one thing, you aren't blond on the outside but on the inside, aren't you Alice?"

Kairi stood there gaping at the Old Mad Hatter. The Old mad Hatter smirked. "Now let me tell you the story of Alice."

Kairi nodded speechless.

The Old Mad Hatter smiled and cleared his throat.

_This is going to be one long entertaining story._

"Once upon a time, there was a girl named _Alice_. They said _Alice _was the curious of the cats. One day while playing in the field with her older sister, _Alice_ discovered a white rabbit with an interesting bow on the rabbit's neck. _Alice_ followed the rabbit and fell down a hole. In that hole was _Wonderland_. Alice was delighted to have discovered such a world. Alice had made many friends and even fell in love. Alice did many things that we in wonderland would never do to this day. Alice stood up to the Queen and called the Queen out on the ruthless manner did around here. The Queen of Hearts was furious at Alice. The Queen then tried to cut of Alice's dear head but a lovely young man declared war on the Queen of Hearts. Then in the midst of the war, Alice cut off the Queen's dragon and saved wonderland. Alice then married the lovely young man who had started a war and even left a wedding just for her. I married the Queen's sister who became known as the white queen and the tea party hostess. Unfortunately she died, but we will not get into that. What we will get into is that Alice and the Prince left but forgot to warn any other Alice's to come back. And by that time, a new Alice had appeared that next year." said the Old Mad Hatter.

Kairi was silent.

"If you can kill the Queen's dragon, then we'll all be free at last. And the Hostess will be able to have her baby." The Old mad Hatter said quietly.

_Baby!_

Kairi's eyebrows shot up in shock.

The Old Mad Hatter sighed.

"You have so much to learn, _Alice_."

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

_I_

_N_

_W_

_O_

_N_

_D_

_E_

_R_

_L_

_A_

_N_

_D_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p>Frustration hung at his lips.<p>

Her smooth creamy mouth was in front of his, just merely inches apart.

Her mouth smirked.

"You know, no one's watching and—"

He kissed her.

She melted into him.

He stopped.

"No."

Her eyes glanced at his.

"I said no. I don't want you to die."

"But the Old Mad Hatter is going to—"

"_I don't care, Mitsuki. Would you think of our child before your whoremones?"_

Mitsuki glanced up at him, glaring.

"And here I thought you would be happy to see me. Yet you're the one who should be pregnant you _prick_!"

Riku sighed.

_This girl…._

_This boy…_

"I'm sorry," he said quietly. "But please try to understand. If the cards see us Kiss, they'll know."

Mitsuki sighed. "I know."

"That's why—" the New mad Hatter said, holding her.

"—we have _Alice_."

* * *

><p><strong>Isn't that true?<strong>

* * *

><p>The Old Mad Hatter closed his eyes and—<p>

"_I'm the Mad Hatter! Joyous to meet you, you are the savior aren't you?"_

"_Are you Alice? Why yes you are!"_

"_Unhappy Birthday to you and me!"_

"_This is my favorite hat!"_

"_Call me the Mad Hatter!"_

"_You're the White Queen? Why it's such an honor!"_

"_You will die bitch!"_

"_Oh slavery is hell. But so is Wonderland."_

-died a peaceful sleep.

"_Here eat this."_

"_Drink it as it says, Alice."_

_Remember,_

_Remember,_

_Remember,_

_It will be you, Alice, who saves Wonderland._

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**W**

**O**

**N**

**E**

**R**

**L**

**A**

**N**

**D**

**O**

**R**

**U**

**N**

**D**

**E**

**R**

**L**

**A**

**N**

**D**

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>It's not over yet.<strong>

**Did you think this was the end? **

**How sad of you to think that just because one dies,**

**it's not over dead.**

**Tick-Tock went the clock.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p>"He's dead."<p>

Kairi looked up to see Sora standing over the Old Mad Hatter's body.

"Why?"

Sora looked at Kairi. Her face was in expression he couldn't recognize. Her hands were folded into her lap.

"What do you mean by that?"

Kairi blinked from trying to stop the tears from falling.

"Why did he die?"

Sora sighed.

"I don't know, Kairi. I don't know why people die."

_Yet Cold._

_Yet bitter._

_Yet Tense._

_Yet Sweet._

_Yet Miraculous._

_Yet Quiet._

_Silence._

"Why not me?"

Sora shook his head.

"Because it was his time. And you have to promise me, you'll live. Because you're worth every moment of every second of every breath you take. Promise me, you will live, _Alice_."

Kairi nodded.

"Yes, my _Prince._"

The Hostess cleared her throat.

"Would you two get started? And, _Alice_, don't be selfish. You're the reason Wonderland will be shimmering with blood. And _we_, will watch it bleed."

"Won't _we_?"

Kairi stared at the Hostess.

"_Baby."_

_She has a baby. In her tummy. Oh god. And she's going to protect me? She could die! Die for me! But why me? Why is she willingly to kill herself yet also her child? Why? _Kairi thought as she stared at the Hostess with surprise.

The hostess smiled.

"Because, you promised you would live to save us, _Alice_."

Kairi nodded, closing her eyes.

The hostess snapped her fingers in _Alice's_ face.

"Wake up."

"And smell Reality."

"_Alice._"

* * *

><p>"The Old mad Hatter is dead, My Queen!"<p>

"Who's the New Mad Hatter, do you know who?"

"I don't know, I don't know at all!"

"All I know is…_Alice_ is here!"

"She is? Oh My."

"Did you see her? _Alice_, the girl who will kill our precious kind queen?"

"The Queen will surely win. You do have a better chance, your majesty."

"Yes! Yes indeed! The Queen always has and will!"

"Alice killed my sister. So I will kill her slowly and painfully."

"Get me the Knave of Hearts, tell him it is time."

"Yes!"

"I want Alice to die."

"_Soon or all your heads will be mine!"_

* * *

><p><strong>W-O-N-D-E-R-L-A-N-D.<strong>

* * *

><p>"The Hostess sighed.<p>

The Prince cried.

The Cat sang.

The Mouse squeaked.

The Queen died.

The Crowd cheered.

The Mad Hatter killed.

_Alice _sighed."

* * *

><p><em>What a weird yet wonderful place this is.<em>

_Hopefully Alice won't die._

_Yet. _

* * *

><p><strong>Review please. <strong>


	5. Chapter 5: She Kissed You

**Painting Flowers.5**

**Notes1:** OMG SoKai moments! Yesss! OMAI LORD! HI!

**Dedication: **the perks of being a writer. But don't forget the falls.

**Disclaimer**: No. No, means no.

**Notes2:** If you find '*' or '/' *it's because I was editing, / it's because my keyboard sucks blood for a living but at night it drinks vodka.

**OMG:** So sorry for not posting sooner~! I was totally going to surprise you guys but my computer had a virus to where I couldn't even write. It was that bad. How did it get that bad? Well…my grandma had to find more about this fugitive and she kept going on these sites that weren't exactly safe. Anyways, so that's why I'm not beating my deadline and I'm not thrilled about it. Eff it though. Happy Holidays!

…

…

…

"_I am still Painting flowers."_

…

…

…

_Why do people die?_

_Why do people live?_

_Why?_

_What's it like to cry?_

_What's it like to be happy?_

_Can you tell me a story of emotions that I have never felt or even seen before in my little life as a child?_

…

…

…

_Can you handle it? _

"_Alice!"_

_She most certinaly can._

_But can you?_

_._

_._

_._

**T**

**H**

**E**

**M**

**A**

**R**

**C**

**H**

**H**

**A**

**R**

**E**

**T**

**H**

**E**

**D**

**O**

**R**

**M**

**O**

**U**

**S**

**E**

…

…

…

Two unlikely _friends_.

…

…

…

One unlikely **pair**.

…

…

…

The Dormouse stretched her arms up and yawned to the sky.

Loudly.

The Dormouse maybe small but she was an excellent fighter.

_So small._

_Yet so brave. _

_For being a mouse of all._

Size wouldn't stop this creature.

_Dragons' be damned, I won't let that witch stop me just because I'm small_ thought Dormouse.

Oh she was determined.

"Hey Yuffie!"

Dormouse turned in the direction.

"Why are you a mouse? I thought you would be the March Hare!" the Prince exclaimed.

_Idiot._

Yuffie shook her head. Despite her raggedy 1800's clothes that seem to fit her body, Yuffie wasn't use to being so this freaking small. Her poor ears had turn into mouse ears! Her entire wardrobe had changed from comfy to just plain awkward.

It just _was_ okay?

"Hey Dormouse," the eager prince had said.

The March Hare looked in the direction of the mouse.

"What is sora? Did you forget something again? You know as the prince, you have duties." The dormouse said as she drank the chipped china tea cups.

_-And everything nice_.

"Did you hear? The Mad Hatter died. But fear not, we have _Alice_!" The prince said gleefully.

The Dormouse's eyes lowered in sorrow. _Oh our dear friend, how you are the orginal wonderland that was left! I swear to protect Alice in your name! O how thy will be missed! Our thoughts and prays will be with you as you float and do your magic twist. I promise…I will protect the most important thing in your life. I swear by my name it's for Alice! _The Dormouse promised himself.

_Never,_

_Ever,_

_Fall._

**Because you might not get back up.**

This is reality.

* * *

><p>…<p>

…

…

"So know that the Mad Hatter is dead, what's next?" Kairi asked.

The hostess glared.

Kairi _had_ to giggle. _Her expressions are priceless_. Kairi thought.

"You think it's funny that someone _very_ important died?" The Hostess asked coldly.

Kairi sighed. "No, I just think it's funny when I can see your emotions because I rarely see a human in you. Honestly, you're like a brick wall! Seriously! Has anyone ever told you that?" Kairi asked, wondering why the hostess could be so nice yet cold as ice.

"_You're like a brick wall—has anyone ever told you to smile?"_

"…"

The Hostess blink. "Hey, _Alice,_ do me a favor for a doll."

Kairi looked at the Hostess seeing the faraway look in the Hostess eyes. "Yes?"

"Have the Prince show you around. He's all yours after all." The Hostess said as they reentered the Tea Party.

"U-um okay, are you sure Hostess-san-" Kairi began to say when there was no one by her side. Kairi looked up and met Sora's blue eyes. _The way he always dressed is so well nice yet now he looks like a true gentlemen in his gentlemen coat, pants, shirt and that beautiful vest. He looks so noble in Black yet he still looks so kind I could kiss him. _Kairi thought as she drooled and lusted over her boy candy.

Fall

_In_

**Love**

"**Hey Alice, let's go check out the garden, shall we?"** Sora asked, winking at the blushing redhead.

Kairi ducked her head."Y-Yeah. U-um D-dormouse, M-march hare, T-the p-prince is taking me on a walk. I shall see you soon."

The March hare nodded. Kairi could tell it was Leon only he wore a similar outfit to Sira's black one but Leon's had colors all over.

_His grey ears are huge! How can he stand that? _Kairi thought as she dazedly stared at the March hare who eyed her back annoyed.

"You best be off."

"The caterpillar waits and smokes."

Sora grabbed Kairi's warm hand and nodded.

"_We're off!" _

_O what an adventurer it shall be. _

* * *

><p>…<p>

…

…

**W**

**O**

**N**

**D**

**E**

**R**

**L**

**A**

**N**

**D**

…

…

…

"_Alice!"_

"_Alice?"_

"_Alice."_

"_Alice?"_

"_Alice…."_

_So many wonderful ways to say Alice._

**Painting Flowers.5**

Kairi could feel the sweat dripping out of her system and into the hand holding, that she and Sora were_ currently_ doing at the moment.

I can't believe this. I really can't. Please tell me this isn't a dream. Please. Please tell me its real. I'm holding hands with him, even if as friends. Kairi thought. Kairi could hear her heart against her rib cage. Her face was turning a tomato red.

_Innocent,_

_Happiness,_

_Love,_

**The few things in life only some people will have**.

Sora walked on the leading trail that would hopefully take them to the blue caterpillar not to what he was thinking...

If he did that..

_("I swear to God Riku, why am I still around you two? Seriously! Can't you two think right for once?" Mitsuki had screeched. The Mad Hatter shook his unruly hair of curls on his head."Let them be young. You're only young and foolish once. I was once like that." The Mad Hatter said softly. Yuffie rolled her eyes."You were crazy but inspiring. Besides, you were 17 at the time. Much more mature than these two perverts. I still think that Riku and Sora should-" Yuffie began her explanation of waiting to reveal their faces and titles to the job that they had. "No. They're a little foolish but they're ready. Besides, they have Alice & the Hostess to keep their feet on the ground." The Mad Hatter said firmly. The March Hare cocked his head towards the two."Speaking of, try not to think of dirty thoughts. It will lead you to...where it just leads you to. Okay? Especially you of all people, Sora, Alice will be innocent. She doesn't know." Leon said crossing his arms and looked directly at him. "Okay Leon!" Sora said happil_y.)

Oh if only he could concentrate.

"Sora? Where are we?"

Sora turned around, his eyes meet. "Yes?" he asked his voice raspy.

Kairi's face flushed. "Um just w-where are we going?" Kairi asked with a hint of curiosity in her voice.

"Oh um we are going to speak with the _Blue caterpillar_. He'll tell us where we need to go. So this path will lead us there, you see?" Sora explained pointing to the moving ground.

Kairi nodded. "Well that makes somewhat sense I suppose." Kairi said, feeling rather stupid after the much obvious explanation of it all.

Sora nodded."Mhm, let's keep going, shall we?" Sora said quietly.

Kairi smiled."We shall." Kairi said softly.

.

_"Who am I today? Why I am Alice today and forever! I cannot be no one else, other than myself!"  
><em>.

.

It was _eerie_ silent between the two.

Kairi didn't know what else to do. It was quite in relevant that Sora didn't want to talk.

_At all,_

_Especially after what had happen recently in our little mad story._

Kairi caught herself staring at the ominous scenery surrounded by the two.

The trees are so tall and green, the flowers are all around, random shadows in the forest, random vegetables and fruits grew by the roadside in groups and the path to this place seems to be growing more and more in secret confidence. This "caterpillar" must be hiding in the shadows. Kairi thought to herself in awe.

Everything around the princess was abnormally tall and unusual. Never seen anything like it before _Alice _had come. The place of Wonderland seemed to be a dark place rather than a happy place.

Suddenly a huge bird swooped down to yell out a "CAWRAWR!" at the pair who seemed to have jumped at ten feet in the air.

"What was that?" Kairi said, out of the breath."Seriously Sora, what was that? It looked like it was ...well I don't know what it was! That was just so-"

"—Welcome to under land, lady." said a very unfriendly voice behind the pair.

Slowly the pair turned around.

There stood an old bitter rival, Pete, dressed in some weird black and red outfit that was obviously too tight. Behind Pete, there seemed to be life size cards behind the fat man.

"Pete? You're the knave of hearts? That's pathetic." Sora said, bravely but his grip on Kairi's hand tighter.

The knave smirked.

_Oh I can't wait..._

_...to see you shimmer in your blood..._

_Alice._  
>…<p>

…

…  
><strong>P<strong>

**A**

**I**

**N**

**T**

**I**

**N**

**G**

**F**

**L**

**O**

**W**

**E**

**R**

**S**

_"If nothing is true, what more can I do?"_

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"I am here to take you down! No one can surpass me! For I am the knave of hearts! The Queen of hearts will have Alice &amp; her head! I suggest you-"Pete said proudly, opening his eyes in his little speech only to find nothing in front if him.<p>

Silence met the Knave of hearts.

"..."

"WHERE'D THEY GO! Find THEM OR SHE'LL HAVE YOUR HEADS, YOU NITWITS!"

_March,_

_March,_

_March,_

_To find Alice and her head of course._

_March,_

_To death._

_March, _

_To pride._

_March, _

_To live._

_March, _

_To breathe_.

**And so, they march against all morals and pride.**

.

"_Smoking will kill you know?"_

_"I have no reason to live, that's why I enjoy these pleasures in life."_

_"But you're going to die!"_

.

The moment Pete closed his eyes, Sora grabbed Kairi and ran as fast as he could.

The only thought he had was concern for her safety and well being.

So the Prince ran through the woods as fast as he could.

Finally they entered a clearing of mushrooms and flowers. Sitting ontop of a oddly bright yellow mushroom was the blue caterpillar.

His face was old yet filled with wisdom as his blue eyes stared over the two hand holding teens.

Upon on his little hand held a long stick that seemed to have smoke come out of it.

_What the heck? _Kairi thought as she watch the blue caterpillar put that in between his fine blue polished lips as if it was a tooth pick.

"Speak." the blue caterpillar sounded awfully like Cid.

Sora rolled his eyes. "Yes Gramps." he said rather..._sarcastic_?

_Since when does Sora do sarcasm? I never knew. This place is crazy! Seriously! First I fall down then some creepy girl has Sora and Riku acting like she's their new best friend! Then some creepy mad guy dies! What's next! Butterflies turn into butter and bread!_ Kairi thought, her face in shock to see a talking _blue_ caterpillar.

_Where am I?_

_How did I get here?_

_And why is my name __Alice__?_

_No,_

_Why do they insist calling me __Alice__?_

_I'm not meant for this scene in the show._

_Who am I?_

_And what am I doing here?_

_This must be a dream._

.

_**But**__ it's not, __Alice__._

.

_It's very__** real**__ indeed._

.

.

.

_**Pinch**__ yourself all you want._

.

.

.

_You're __Alice__, whether you like it or not_.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Can you tell me what I'm supposed to know? I don't know what to do!" Kairi said, rather bluntly.<p>

"Well that's one way to say what's on your mind," the blue caterpillar chuckled. "But just who are you? Are you the Duchess?" the blue caterpillar asked, rather suspicious.

"No. I'm Alice." Kairi told the blue caterpillar.

The blue caterpillar sighed. "Well that's one way to be blunt. But next time someone talks to you about this, call yourself the Princess." the blue caterpillar said.

"What?" Kairi asked, confused.

The blue caterpillar blew out some smoke. "The. _Princess_. Can you handle it?" the blue caterpillar dared the so called _Alice_.

Kairi or rather Alice narrowed her eyes.

"Ahem."

The attention was shifted to a man with spiky blond hair in a white suit with white bunny ears. A familiar red ribbon was wrapped around his strong neck. His blue eyes glowed against his pale skin.

"I got the script. Just as you requested." the white rabbit spoke, his eyes never leaving the Prince.

Kairi gaped at the Man in white. He has white bunny ears! Bunny ears! What is wrong with this place? Kairi thought, amazed.

"Nothing is never _wrong_ with this place. Why this is wonderland." said the blue caterpillar, who smoked in the Prince's face for calling him gramps.

"Well then can you tell me? All I know is the story. I don't know the rest." Kairi said trying to sound more _Alice_.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

_Because she is, the __Alice,__ who will save us all from this terrible nightmare, that is upon us all._

The caterpillar sighed.

**This is going to be a fairytale,**

**But not a happy one.**

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Here's how it goes, you save wonderland, I become a butterfly, everyone is happy, you marry the Prince. I still don't understand why the Mad Hatter couldn't even be bothered to explain this part instead of his stupid past. Anyways, do you get it?" the blue caterpillar said with annoyance.<p>

Kairi nodded. "Well that makes sense but do tell me, what is the script? And why is it so important?" Kairi asked the blue caterpillar.

The blue caterpillar blew smoke on the confused girl. "The script tells the future. You don't want the script to change, _Alice_." The blue caterpillar said sternly as Sora took it from the cranky blue caterpillar.

"We thank you, say where are the—" the Prince started to say but the White Rabbit interrupted.

"Youy must hurry before the Knave realizes where you are! He maybe slow but he'll figure it out, quick!" the White Rabbit said in dismay, the sadness in his voice.

The Prince nodded, having the script in one hand, and Kairi's hand in another, the two began to run off.

**Have some Tea?**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**T**

**E**

**A**

**R**

**O**

**O**

**M**

**P**

**A**

**R**

**T**

**Y**

.

.

.

"_Are you mad?"_

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Sora, would you please—" Kairi asked as they ran once more in the frightening woods of fear.<p>

"We can't Kairi! We must hurry!" Sora said sternly, knowing if they stopped, they would get caught.

_And be well screwed off._

"But-!" Kairi started to say, but it was then…..

….The Prince had kissed her.

His lips on her's,

_Tell me,_

_Is this a dream?_

_Is it?_

_Or is it not?_

_Because this is just wonderful indeed. _

At First her eyes were open in shock but slowly she closed them, enjoying the feeling of his warm safe lips.

Lips that were so luscious she was falling so deep yet,

She didn't mind.

She didn't mind one bit.

_Why didn't we do this sooner?_

_Why?_

_O his lips... I just want to kiss him & kiss him till I'm mad. _

"Hey, you two. Would you mind not doing PDA in front of us? It makes me sick." a voice interrupted the most _magical_ moment.

Sora slowly removed his _yummy_ lips from Kairi's. But his face was only mere inches.

_Inches._

_A_

_Way._

"Kairi."

_Raspy male voice. _

_Yes. _

"Yes?"

_I'll do anything for you! Anything!_

"Could you back up? You're kind of two close..." Sora asked, his cheeks stained red.

"Oh sorry! Hey Sora?" Kairi asked, noticing something _really hard and large_ digging into her tummy with the barely barrier on silk that nightgown that she had worn.

"Yeah?" Sora asked, not noticing his _little friend was out to play_.

"What is this poking me in the tummy?" Kairi asked, poking on his _little friend who came out to play_.

"Um..."

* * *

><p><strong>E<strong>

**V**

**E**

**N**

**I**

**N**

**W**

**O**

**N**

**D**

**E**

**R**

**L**

**A**

**N**

**D**

**B**

**A**

**B**

**I**

**E**

**S**

**A**

**R**

**E**

**M**

**A**

**D**

**E**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Where do babies come from?"_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p>"Kairi, do you know where babies are made?" the Hostess asked, in a serious voice.<p>

_I wanna laugh, I wanna scream, I wanna giggle, so let me do all three._

"Yeah, they come from Sperm. Why?" Kairi asked, raising an eyebrow.

Sora's face went white.

Riku just rolled his eyes.

Leon shook his head.

Then Yuffie said-

"Because Sora's sperm is out, Kairi! He's _horney and ready to play!_" Yuffie said, obviously not understanding what was so funny about the whole thing.

"He's _what_?" Kairi asked in disbelief.

"Don't touch it, you'll make him more happy, right Riku?"

"Quit blaming this on me!"

"Wow."

"Kairi, i'm sorry!"

"No he's not."

"Oh shut up!"

.

.

.

_"Alice!"_

_"I found you!"_

_**"Eat my shit."**_

_"Well you certinaly are mad!"_

**_"Of course I am!"_**

**_"Now walk away, or I'll kill your queen."_**

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Cloud shook his head.<p>

"Poor Sora."

Aerith shook her head.

"When will they find them?"

"Soon, Aerith, soon."

"How's the caterpillar?"

"He's sleeping."

"..."

"Will Zack be okay?"

"He'll make it out alive. I know he will, Aerith."

A smile.

"You make me smile, Cloud."

"I do?"

"Yes."

* * *

><p><strong>Review. <strong>


	6. Chapter 6: They walked

**Painting Flowers.6**

**Dedication: **to Love.

**Disclaim: **No.

**Note1: **_Thanks for the patience! yes, I know it's May. But will you ever forgive me?_

_Enjoy._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_._

_Dance with me, Darling._

_Oh Darling,_

_Won't you dance with me?_

_I need to get drunk and crazy, just for you._

.

.

.

**P**

**A**

**I**

**N**

**T**

**I**

**N**

**G**

**F**

**L**

**O**

**W**

**E**

**R**

**S**

.

.

.

_Strange place,_

_What is this place?_

_I hear voices,_

_Over my shoulder._

_Nothing,_

_Is making sense at all._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p>"So what is this place?" Kairi asked Sora who was currently sipping his tea nonchalantly.<p>

Sora peered over at the corner of his blue iris.

"I don't know."

Was the reply.

"What do you mean by that? I mean Sora-"

"Kairi."

A pause.

"Oh for God's sake!"

_Smack!_

_A moment later..._

"Owwwwwww!"

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p>A glare.<p>

"Would you kindly, shut up? Thanks."

Death defying silence.

"So, is it kicking-?"

_Smack!_

"Ow!"

"You're such a baby!"

"I am not!"

_Smack!_

* * *

><p>"You two, shut up, now."<p>

"Make me Mad Hatter."

"Say another word, and you'll wish it was the Mad one. Now cut your throat, we are here."

_"Where?"_

.

.

.

**X**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Black on black.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Let the ink spill tonight.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>There are places within Wonderland or rather, <em>Underland<em>, that hold the true beauty of Alice and the reasons she as to why some of Wonderland has not fallen under to control to the Queen of Hearts.

One of these places is the Tea party Room, where Alice meets with the Mad Hatter and her loyal Army to discuss their plans of actions. Their plans usually are unsuccessful but when you add Alice to the mix, it's anyone's game in this point.

The tea party room, if every described, looks like a house left leaving random chairs, one rather long and large wooden table that holds chipped teacups, makeshift pot holders, broken, chipped, destroyed plates and a rather ratty old table cloth is underneath this battlefield of absolute chaos.

At the head of the table though, is a rather large chair. This chair by any means, is not like the broken old chairs they have. No, this chair is rather special.

It was the King of Heart's chair.

How can you tell, one as yourself may ask?

The chair is rather old and torn, but it still maintains its shape by the red cushions that may have rips and stains, and while the frame of the wood work may not be as in good hands, nevethless, this chair hold s a secret compartment that no one but the king knew about it.

It was there in that secret compartment, it held the secrets to the castle that would ruin what exactly the ruler had established.

If, fallen into the wrong hands, wonderland could be completely destroyed. Too bad, only now did someone know about it.

But who?

Is it you?

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**W**o**n**d**e**r**l**a**n**d

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Kairi just stared.

And continued to stare.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO THIS PLACE?"

Silence.

A snort.

"I had Yuffie cleaned it. Or was it Aerith, either way stop your gawking, please. You gawk more than the Queen of Hearts."

"I do?"

"Yes."

A nod.

_Do I gawk that badly? I mean I know gawk but wait a minute!_

"What do YOU mean I GAWK?"

A pause.

"You just do. That's what YOU get for being with the prince though."

Silence, again.

"I do not! I just am new to all this!"

A pause.

"So?"

An Eyebrow was raised.

Blush on the cheeks.

"Sh-Sh-Shut up!"

An amused smirk.

"This is quite amusing to us, you know."

A roll of the eyes.

"Stupid."

"HEY!"

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

****_W_h_a_t _m_o_r_e _c_a_n_ I _d_o_?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

****_P_a_i_n_t_i_n_g _F_l_o_w_e_r_s_

For you

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>_A/N_:**I'm back! This is all nonsenses but better than nothing! Thank you for reading! Next chapter will be up sooner!**


End file.
